Summer
by Grimmy Zoe
Summary: Liburan musim panas Naruto mengajak Sasuke, Kiba dan Shikamaru ke pantai tanpa tau kejahilan yang dilakukan oleh Ibu dan kakaknya. Lets Check it Out. Read and review, please?


Title: Summer (Musim Panas)

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Warning : Typo bertebaran, humor garing, ide pasaran dan sedikit Boy Love.

Bulan Juli, cuaca terasa sangat terik. Sinar matahari mampu menerobos kesetiap celah-celah kecil jendela, pintu, bahkan ventilasi sekalipun.

Naruto merasa sangat gerah, seharusnya liburan seperti ini dia bisa enak tidur dengan nyaman di kasur yang empuk. Tapi kenyataannya? Di lantai saja terasa panas, apalagi di kasur?

Sebenarnya Naruto sudah merengek pada ayah dan ibunya untuk memasang AC di rumah, tapi permintaannya tidak dituruti. Alasan penolakan kedua orang tuanya, karena gas freon yang terdapat pada AC akan merusak lapisan ozon sehingga cuaca justru akan bertambah semakin panas. Apalagi jika gas Freon sampai dihirup oleh makhluk hidup maka akan menimbulkan dampak yang buruk.

Mendengar alasan itu, Naruto cuma bisa diam dan kalem saja. Otaknya tidak mengerti dengan bahasa atau istilah semacam itu.

Lama bergelung di lantai ditemani dua buah kipas angin, meskipun masih terasa panas, otak Naruto mulai mencari ide yang cocok dilakukan untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Tek tok tek tok tek tok

Waktu berlalu

Satu menit

Dua menit

Tiga menit

dan sampai dua jam tidak ada ide yang nyangkut di otaknya sekalipun.

"Tadaima. . . . . . ." suara khas seorang laki-laki yang telah menjadi kakak Naruto selama 19 tahun terdengar nyaring dari pintu depan.

"Ah. . . Akhirnya Kyuu-nii pulang. Aku bosan dirumah, cuaca sangat panas. Huh. . . Kyuu-nii sih enak bisa main keluar, ke rumah teman bahkan jalan-jalan dengan pacarmu. Nah aku? Gara-gara memecahkan vas kesayangan Kaa-san, aku dilarang keluar rumah selama 5 hari. Membosankan sekali!" gerutu si pirang sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Puk puk puk

"Sabar Naru-chan, ini kan hari terakhir hukumanmu. Dinikmati saja. Lagipula dirumah kan tersedia banyak makanan hahahahaha" dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Kyuubi asal menjawab keluh kesah Naruto diselingi candaan yang garing.

"Kyuu-nii jangan memanggilku dengan suffix 'chan'. Aku ini cowok tulen. Kyuu-nii memang tidak seru jika diajak curhat. . . Lagipula untuk apa semua makanan itu? Hem. . . . Oh ya, sejak dua jam tadi aku memikirkan cara untuk menghilangkan rasa panas dan penat di rumah, tapi sampai sekarang belum ketemu satupun cara yang jitu. Apa Kyuu-nii punya saran?"

"Saran. . Sebentar, Kyuu-nii fikirkan terlebih dahulu."

Tring tring tring

Sebuah lampu bohlam terlihat transparan diatas kepala Kyuubi.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau tidak liburan ke pantai saja? Apalagi besok hari sabtu. Ajak beberapa temanmu. Si anak anjing, si pemalas tukang tidur dan si Uchiha tengik itu?"

"Hey Kyuu-nii, mereka semua punya nama. Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sasuke."

"Ya ya ya, terserah apa mau mu. Ini Kyuu-nii pinjami ponsel. Nii-san sangat hafal, kau pasti sering menghabiskan pulsamu untuk internetan dan main game."

"Hehehe Kyuu-nii tau saja" jawab Naruto sambil nyengir-nyengir lebar.

Naruto mengambil Handphone milik kakaknya, lalu mengetikkan pesan dan mengirimnya ke nomor yang sudah dia hafal diluar kepala.

Lama menunggu balasan, akhirnya muncul satu persatu pesan di Handphone itu.

Three received message

From Kiba : "Ok, aku setuju jika kita liburan ke pantai. Jam berapa sebaiknya kita kesana?"

From Shikamaru : "Hm. . . Sebenarnya aku malas, tapi baiklah."

From Sasuke: "Hn, Dobe. Jam berapa?"

Naruto bersorak gembira mendapatkan respon positif dari ketiga temannya.

Naruto's reply : "Besok jam 7 pagi. Aku tunggu dirumah. Kita berangkat naik bus, berhubung rumahku dekat dengan halte."

Tak lama kemudian

From Kiba : "Ok sobat!"

From Shikamaru : "Hem, ya"

From Sasuke : "Hn, Dobe"

"Yeay! Kyuu-nii! Mereka semua setuju!"

Naruto menjerit kegirangan dengan suaranya yang melengking setinggi 8 oktaf.  
Kyuubi hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil tersenyum paksa melihat sikap adik semata wayangnya.

Malam pun tiba

Naruto mulai mempersiapkan pakaian ganti dan beberapa snack serta minuman untuk dibawa ke pantai. Oh iya, dia belum meminta izin pada ayah dan ibunya.

Bergegas menuju ruang keluarga, Naruto sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi bersama teman-temannya.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san."

"Ya, ada apa Naruto?"

"Em. . . Itu. . . Ini kan hari terakhir hukumanku. Lalu bolehkah besok aku keluar? Aku sudah janji akan pergi dengan teman-temanku ke pantai"

Kushina dan Minato saling berpandangan.

Kedip kedip kedip

Naruto memandangi kedua orang tuanya dengan was-was.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san. . . Please?"

Naruto memasang wajah moe miliknya, bermaksud meluluhkan hati ayah dan ibunya.

"Yare-yare, baiklah. Kaa-san dan Tou-san ijinkan. Tapi ingat, hati-hati di jalan. Kaa-san tidak ingin hal buruk terjadi padamu."

"Hore!" si pirang bersorak dengan riang.

"Siap Kaa-san! Kalau begitu aku tidur ya? Supaya bisa bangun pagi. Hehehe"

"Ya baiklah, Selamat beristirahat"

Naruto tidak tau jika Kushina sebenarnya memasang senyum jahil dibalik wajahnya yang datar.

"Sayang, aku tinggal sebentar ya. Aku mau berbicara dengan Kyuubi."

"Hem. . . ." Minato cuek bebek saja. Maklum pertandingan bola yang dia tonton sedang seru.

Skor 4-3 di menit ke 85. Untunglah Tim jagoan Minato yang unggul sementara.

Kushina melenggang menuju kamar anaknya.

Tok Tok Tok Tok Tok

"Kyuu? Kau sudah tidur?"

Cklek (suara pintu dibuka dari dalam)

"Belum Kaa-san, ada apa?"

"Kaa-san belum puas menghukum adikmu. Aku ingin sekali mengerjainya."

"Ah, aku setuju kalau begitu. Lagipula sudah lama aku tidak membuat Otouto marah. Ngomong-ngomong apa rencana Kaa-san?"

"Kau ambil saja tas yang berisi pakaian Naruto dan bawa kemari"

"Ok ok Kaa-san, tunggu sebentar ya"

Tap tap tap tap

Perlahan, Kyuu membuka pintu kamar Naruto yang jarang terkunci. Dengan kecepatan ala pencuri, tas Naruto sudah berpindah ke tangan Kyuubi.

"Nah ini Kaa-san tasnya."

"Keluarkan semua pakaian Naruto. Kaa-san ingin mengambil sesuatu di kamar"

Beberapa menit kemudian

Tada. . .

"Ini nanti yang akan Naruto bawa, cepat masukkan ke dalam tasnya"

"What? Kaa-san yakin dengan semua ini?"

"Kenapa tidak? Anggap saja ini bonus hukuman untuknya. Hahaha" Kushina tertawa jahat membayangkan apa yang dialami Naruto besok.

"Baiklah baiklah. Terserah Kaa-san saja. Oh ya aku akan mengirimkan pesan untuk bocah Uchiha itu. Dia pasti akan sangat senang dengan apa yang dilihatnya besok"

"Memang apa hubungannya Naruto dengan Sasuke, Kyuu?"

"Ah, Kaa-san ini apa tidak tau? Bocah Uchiha itu kan naksir dengan Naruto?"

"Hountou? Kalau begitu cepat beritahu dia bahwa besok dia akan mendapatkan surprise dari kita berdua. Kaa-san tidur duluan ya. Jaaa"

"Oyasuminasai Kaa-san"

"Oyasumi"

Kyuubi mulai mengetikkan pesan pada Sasuke. Untung saja tadi siang nomor si bungsu Uchiha tersimpan rapi di Handphone nya.

Kyuubi's message: "Hoy bocah Uchiha, ini aku kakaknya Naruto. Aku mempunyai kejutan untukmu besok."

Beberpa menit kemudian

Sasuke's reply: "Hn, kejutan apa, Kyuu-nii?"

Kyuubi's reply: "Kau akan menyukainya. Aku sarankan kau membawa kamera dan selalu stand by didekat Naruto."

Sasuke's reply: "Kenapa begitu?"

Kyuubi's reply : "Itu rahasia, jika sudah berangkat nanti akan kuberitahu."

Sasuke's reply: "Yare-yare. Baiklah Kyuu-nii. Aku tidur duluan. Sampai jumpa."

Kyuubi's reply: "Sampai jumpa"

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu Naruto telah tiba. Jam menunjukkan pukul 05.45 pagi. Segera, Naruto bergegas mandi, ganti baju dan sarapan.

Naruto sudah merasa yakin dengan perlengkapan yang dia bawa, sehingga dengan ceroboh dia tidak mengecek barang bawaannya.

Kemudian Naruto berpamitan dengan ayah, ibu dan kakaknya.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, Kyuu-nii. Aku berangkat dulu ya? Jaaa"

"Hati-hati Naruto, Jaaa" jawab mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Kiba, Shikamaru dan Sasuke sudah lebih dulu menunggu Naruto di halte.

"Naruto, kau ini setiap janjian pasti telat" protes Kiba yang sudah lebih dulu sampai 30 menit yang lalu.

"Gomen ne Kiba hehehe"

"Hem. . . Sudah jangan bertengkar, ayo masuk ke bus. Aku sudah ngantuk berat"

"Ok ok ok"

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 1 jam akhirnya rombongan Naruto dan teman-teman sampai di pantai Harutema.

"Ah~ segarnya cuaca disini! Ayo kita berenang!" sorak Naruto yang semangat.

"Ayo Naruto!" jawab Kiba yang tak kalah semangat.

Sedangkan Shikamaru asyik berbaring di pantai, menikmati angin sambil melanjutkan tidurnya. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke yang mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto sambil menenteng kamera DSLR miliknya.

"Sasuke, kau ikut berenang atau tidak?" Tanya si pirang.

Kiba sudah duluan berenang tanpa berganti pakaian.

"Hn, tentu"

"Kalau begitu ayo ganti baju denganku"

"Hn"

Drrrrrt Drrrrrt Drrrrrt

1 message received

From Kyuu-nii : "Persiapkan kameramu pada saat kalian ganti baju"

Sasuke semakin penasaran dengan kejutan Kyuubi. Dia cuma mengikuti Naruto menuju ruang ganti yang terletak dibagian barat pantai"

Ternyata, tanpa Naruto sadari, baju ganti miliknya telah berubah menjadi sebuah bikini berwarna pink dengan motif bunga sakura dan sebuah baju renang wanita bermotif polkadot.

Ketika Naruto mengambil sebuah baju miliknya.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa bajuku berganti seperti ini!" jerit Naruto kaget.

Sasuke yang mulai mengerti dengan kejutan Kyuubi hanya menyeringai senang.

Dengan hati gembira, Sasuke mulai mendekati Naruto yang kebingunan.

"Naruto~ kenapa baju itu tidak kau pakai?" ucap si raven dengan nada menggoda.

"Apa maksudmu Teme? Untuk apa aku memakai baju seperti ini. Aku cowok tulen tau!"

Tanpa banyak berkata, Sasuke mulai mengambil baju itu, lalu mengikat Naruto dengan sabuk yang semula berada di pinggangnya kemudian memakaikan bikini ke badan Naruto.

"Perfecto"

Klik Klik Klik

Sasuke dengan semangat memfoto Naruto yang terlihat sangat manis dengan bikini milik ibunya.

'Thanks Kyuu-nii. Kau memang calon kakak ipar yang baik' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa berteriak frustasi "Liburan macam apa ini!"

Fin


End file.
